


Honeymoon I - train ride

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [90]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Honeymoon I - train ride

  
**players only. backdated to December 15th, 2013, the morning after this[middle of the night talk.](http://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/11307.html)**

_warnings: none_

"You got the posh train," Antony teases, watching Stephen - his _husband_ , on the very first day of their honeymoon - tuck into the second helping of what's turned out to be breakfast this morning. "The last time I did this they were still using the old rebuilt carriages from the 30s and 40s." Now they've got these panoramic cars, reclining seats, power sockets everywhere and even an open air viewing car which they've yet to check out.

"Only the best for me," Stephen winks over his plate. "Maybe you can buy me a train for our anniversary?" he adds, teasing - he's woken up this morning rather dazed by the last 24 hours, it feels like a bizarre but rather perfect dream and he's having some trouble grounding himself to the idea he's _married_ to the man he thinks is possibly the hottest guy on the planet.

Antony laughs. "I've got myself into trouble with that, haven't I?"

"Or my own island, I'm not fussy." Stephen wipes over his mouth with a paper napkin and sets it on his now empty plate, picking up his coffee he eyes his lover. "You know I'm not really going to believe it until I see it. It's just this insane concept right now..."

"I know. I even went through the model and made all the choices and I still can't believe it," Antony says, draining his own cup. "We were lucky though. There's a year-long waiting list but I was able to pull some strings and get yours done right away."

"Mine," Stephen snorts. "I have my own fucking plane." His eyes dance with amusement at the idea.

"Yup." Antony grins, eyes crinkling. "And when we're back and settled, we can start looking for that beach house if you want."

"If I want?" Laughing Stephen settles back in his seat. "Um, yes! It's not something I'd ever thought I'd be close to being able to afford any time soon, so hell yes. You just need to give me a budget to work to, and maybe an idea on how far you want to travel."

Antony thinks about that, looking out the train window at the passing scenery, the countryside so lush and green. "Are we hoping to make it a weekend getaway? Or go there only when we have more time?"

"Weekends, weeks, as much time as we can around work and our actual deliberate travels," Stephen watches Antony, he can't stop himself, every flicker of emotion, the small shaving nick at the corner of his jaw from shaving, the outline of the tags beneath his deliciously snug tee. "I don't want big, no five bedroomed thing with 15 baths - I'm thinking something small but perfect."

"Sounds good to me," Antony says, smiling, thrilled as always they seem to be on the same page. "If we're going to go for weekends, then I want to be as close as possible. Two, three hours max, closer if we can find something we like."

"Yeah, sounds about right." Nodding Stephen peers into the base of his coffee cup, a slight frown to find it empty again. "I don't mind something we may have to fix up, or modify for our needs, I don't mean kink out, but make it perfect, you know?"

Antony nods. "I have no clue what beach houses cost in the States," he says, thinking about the budget. "How about we try and keep it under 10 mil and if you need to go over, for renovations or because you've found the perfect place, that's fine."

Stephen's belly does that weird clenching thing, as he's reminded once more of Antony's confession yesterday morning of his net worth. "I can work with that, though it'll be tough." Yes he's teasing, but it's as much to cover his discomfort as to be playful.

Antony stares at Stephen for a moment, detecting _something_ there, under the teasing, but he decides not to push it. Not here. Not now. "So, on the beach, a few bedrooms, a few bathrooms... anything else on the wish list?"

"A bedroom with an amazing view, lots of windows, a decent indoor kitchen, and a whole outdoor kitchen grill thing, a hot tub, maybe even a roof deck, so we can lay and look at the stars." His grin is a little sheepish, "I've thought about it, mostly as a way to distract myself from wedding nerves."

Antony smiles. He starts to reach across the table between them for Stephen's hand then remembers he can't do that, spoiled by the last few days of being able to constantly touch each other in front of everyone. Fuck. "What about a pool? Or is the ocean it?"

He doesn't miss it, how can he, when Stephen's already had to stop himself doing the same. "A pool would be a bonus, but not essential," he shrugs and sets the paper cup on the table.

"It sounds amazing," Antony says, sitting forward and stretching in his seat. "Maybe we can get to a beach in Auckland before we fly home."

"Maybe we can do some research while we've got some down time? Have a look see to check what's out there?" It almost seems greedy to be planning on buying a holiday home when all they have for three of the next four weeks is some once-in-a-lifetime trips lined up. Stephen looks down at his hand, his thumb rubbing the back of his wedding band, its weight still so unfamiliar.

Antony smiles. "Sure. We've got wifi at the lodge." He yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Want to go check out the viewing car?"

"Not yet," Stephen shakes his head. "Still tired?" he reaches out under the table with his foot to nudge alongside his lover's. "I'm sorry I woke you like that."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. It was nice," Antony says then clarifies, "Not the way you woke, but after. Us talking."

Stephen's smile is soft. "We talk all the time Tony," he points out, shifting in his seat, his butt hurts this morning, no more than usual after a beating, but it's present, a reminder of last night.

"I know we do, but it was the whole middle of the night, curled up in the dark, talking softly to each other thing," Antony says, shrugging lightly. "It seemed different." He grins. "Maybe 'cause we just got married."

"Your romantic is showing," Stephen's tone is light, his voice low, "put it away." He offers his lover, his _husband_ a wink. "It's not going to get old any time soon that's for sure," he admits, "Once it's really sunk in of course."

Antony suddenly leans forward, pointing out a couple of landmarks to Stephen as quickly as he can before they pass. "This whole route has so much history," he says. "It's amazing. And it's so fucking cheap. Did you ever look into traveling across Canada? The prices are insane." And while he can easily afford it, that's not the issue. Train travel _should_ be cheap.

Amused, Stephen shakes his head. "No, my parents had a little RV, we used to road trip in that when I was a kid, then when I got older all I could think about was getting to LA, once I was there - that's when I realised I needed to see more of the world, see what was out there."

Antony nods. "I don't get people who don't travel. I can't imagine spending my whole life in one place. I think it narrows your mind, your views - even road tripping is good. Getting out of your home comfort zone."

"Travelling is a luxury though, people are either cash poor or time poor, look at us, we've the money, but we still don't get away as much as we'd like." He casts his gaze out of the window, "And it's so much more fulfilling to have someone with you, someone to share it with."

"No, I know. I didn't mean people who _can't_ travel for whatever reason," Antony clarifies. "I meant people who are scared by it, think their country is the best without ever having seen anything else, have formed opinions about people in other places without ever having met them or seen how they live." He nudges Stephen's foot with his own. "But yeah, travelling with someone, getting to see things through their eyes and not just your own, that's the best."

"I can't wait for Nepal," Stephen glances at Antony for a moment. "First place we'll have been to that's new to us both, that'll be kind of cool."

Antony nods, eyes crinkling again. "I can hardly wait to go trekking."

"Not much play time huh?" Stephen fidgets in his seat again, reminded of his bruising. "I need to get up, my butt hurts," he grins as he pushes up out of his seat. "Another drink? I know I need one."

Antony nods, rising with Stephen to stretch his back out. "I'll have a Coke."

"'kay," Stephen shuffles up the carriage, wondering briefly why he's aching so much this morning, he's taken worse beatings before. When he's gotten their drinks he returns to Antony who has made his way to the viewing carriage. "Here," he hands the coke over and resists leaning in to seek out a kiss.

"Thanks," Antony says, taking a sip. "I'm surprised it's not busier. The last time I did this, the train was packed and they hadn't even upgraded everything." Not that it's empty either, but they have a nice bit of room around them as opposed to being packed in like sardines.

"Just over a week before Christmas," Stephen shrugs. "People have other plans." He's rather glad it's not overly busy, the last thing he wants right now is for someone to recognise him. He leans against the rail beside his husband and looks out at the scenery.

"True," Antony murmurs, letting their shoulders brush together as he points out a couple of trees and some hawks overhead. "We'll be along the coast soon." He smiles at Stephen. "We need to get a tree when we get back, buy ornaments, bake... anything else?"

"Do cheesy Christmas shit?" There's a soft laugh at that. "I don't know, I've spent the last few on my own, I didn't want to go home alone for the holidays and..." Yeah, Stephen's not about to say Cam's name here, now.

Antony nods. He can guess well enough what's being left unsaid. "I spent the last two working," he says. "Columbia and South Africa." Blows out a breath. "Cheesy Christmas shit? Okay. Carol-singing? Christmas show watching? Skating?"

"Um, yes, yes and hell fucking yes." A wink at that. "I'm fucking shit hot on skates." He tilts his face to his lover. "It'll just be perfect to be able to do all the silly romantic Christmas stuff as part of a couple, someone I can share with, with you." _With my husband._ "How it should be."

Antony grins. "I'm putting mistletoe in the foyer.... and the kitchen, and the living room..."

"When did you ever need an excuse?" Arching a brow Stephen gives Antony a smirk.

Antony laughs. "With you, I can never have enough." And yeah, maybe his romantic's showing again as Stephen says, but he doesn't care. He's on his fucking honeymoon - a phrase he never thought he'd be saying.

"I love you," Stephen mouths the words before turning his gaze back out of the carriage. "A real tree huh? Lights and ornaments, a star for the top?"

"Yup." Antony grins. "You want tinsel too? Candy canes?"

"Uh huh." Sipping on his cooling coffee it occurs to Stephen his life? Is pretty fucking perfect.

Antony pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures of the landscapes and Stephen and a couple selfies of the two of them, arms slung around each other's shoulders. The smell of the ocean fills the open-air car and he grins at Stephen, wishing he could kiss him. "Another time we'll do the South," he says. "Really take our time and explore."

"I'd like that," Stephen picks up his coffee cup from where he's set it down during the last few pictures. "We should do a top five list of places we want to do, as we knock one off the top, add a new one to the bottom."

"What's your number one, after we finish with Nepal and Goa?" Antony asks, liking the idea immensely.

"Hmm, I've never been to Africa, or South America, so somewhere on either of those continents," Stephen muses. "But I know you go down to South America quite a bit."

"Only for work though. It's not the same," Antony points out. "I'd love to go to Carnival in Rio or check out the Amazon as a tourist."

"Carnival!" Stephen's brows go up. "Oh! We can dress up and blend in couldn't we?" He nods. "I like _that_ idea! Yeah let's put that up top of the list."

"Okay." Antony opens up a new list on his phone and puts Rio as number one. "And where in Africa? You mean like a safari?"

"No... North Africa, maybe Morocco." Thinking on it for a moment Stephen shrugs. "It was a concept rather than a particular idea," he admits, "I'll have to have a think, what about you? Any place you're burning to see?"

"Probably the Antarctic. On those one of those ice-breakers," Antony says. "The ones that are more like freight or cargo ships and can get deep in where the bigger ships can't."

"Really?" Pulling a surprised expression he turns more toward his lover. "There's not a lot to see, you freeze your balls off and it's too cold to get naked and fuck," he teases quietly.

"There's seals, orcas and penguins," Antony counters with a grin. "And you _have_ to get naked and fuck just to keep warm."

Laughing Stephen shakes his head. "How about we go the opposite end of the planet and explore the Arctic Circle? Ice hotels, dog sleds, Santa Claus?" He presses closer to bump shoulders, risking a quick brush of his fingers along Antony's forearm.

"Polar bears?" Antony supplies helpfully, gaze dropping to Stephen's fingers for a second, a small thrill running him. "Okay, but I want to go on an icebreaker."

"Deal," a playful wink and then a soft laugh. "Maybe we can do that this time next year? See Santa in December." It's childish of course, but fun, and why the hell not?

Antony smiles. "We could. There _is_ an actual Santa's village in Finland."

"I know." A glance down at his wedding band and Stephen smiles. "Planning our first wedding anniversary huh?" He blows out a breath and shakes his head. "I'm gonna wake up sometime soon and find this was all some fucking dream."

"No, you're not. But I can pinch you?" Antony offers.

"Later," Stephen throws Antony a warning look. "You might start something neither of us can finish right now."


End file.
